The Awakening
by ItalianTaco
Summary: Jet, a lonely, poor 15 year old boy, goes through an adolescent life with barely a Pokemon by his side, an awkward teenager with little friends with no Pokemon by his side. Does he have the courage to be a trainer? Can he save everyone he cherishes dearly with the pure power of Pokemon? Find out the true story on how regular people become Pokemon Trainers.


Hey guys, first fan fiction hype! Woot woot!  
Short little side note: When I use ' ' it means what the character is thinking. But when " " is used, it's a characters verbal interaction with another.  
Anyway, a little background on this story is needed for all of you to actually see which character/s are important to the story.  
The protagonist, being Jet, is around 15 years old, he's one of those kids that tries hard in school but never really had a lot of friends, due to the amount of time he spends online (Ironic because of an online website hosting stories, I know) he always really saw his friends have battles with their own Pokemon but he really never got the chance to ever compete in them. Jet comes from a poor background, being put up for adoption at the age of 3 and only getting a real family when he turned 12.

A little bit of a descpription on Jet -Tall (5' 12")  
-Wavy, brown hair.  
-Skinny -Not charismatic whatsoever -Intellectual -Timid

Jet lives in a suburban part of Hoenn, in Petalburg city. (I thought I might clear that up, because it is in Hoenn and will incorporate gyms like FazeEagles "Fight On, Pokemon Battle!" It's hard to explain the concepts of these gyms but essentially they have one single battler with a single pokemon, two people that go into multi-battles, and one person who does single battles with three pokemon. I find this concept the most likely situation gyms would use if they were real.)

So the story starts at Jet's house on the first day back at school.

* * *

A loud creak of the floorboards echo through out the halls outside my room. This made me fly upwards to inspect the door to see who would be there. As I await a response from the lone outsider I tumble back into the abyss of my slumber in hopes to get at least one more hour of sleep before this dreadfull day occurs.

"Hey! Wake up!" A call comes from outside my door. I sit up to see my short, blonde sister waiting at the door. "You know you'll be late."

"Shut up" I retort as I fall back down in my bed. "Let me sleep goddamn it."

"You've got to be shitting me Jet," my sister argues, "Get up you lazy slob."

I sigh as I get up a third time, "Fine," I stand up off of my bed and walk down the stairs behind her, "So what are we having?"

She pauses like I was being stupid and oblivious, "Duh, bacon and eggs, like always, are you retarded?"

I stand on the last stair frozen at this response and quickly say back the only three words I could think of, "Shut up Ruby."

Ruby, my younger sister, yells back "Whatever Slowpoke, hurry up and get in here!"

I lazily walk to the kitchen to see her sitting up on a bar stool facing towards a full plate of eggs. I sit up next to her and ask "Where's mum?"

"Work, hurry up, we need to get to the bus quickly,"

* * *

'The bus trip is always excruciating because I have to look at everyone elses Pokemon, usually you get your first one at the age of ten, what people don't know is people that don't have enough money get nothing. If I had to choose my starter, it would probably have to be Mudkip honestly, it's my favourite Pokemon, I would probably call it Marshy, because of Marshtomp. Besides that, I never really got the chance to enter a Poke-Battle, I've always sat on the sidelines, watching and waiting, never having a chance to actually participate, and it sucks, don't you know how hard it is to look at others having fun while you sit there doing nothing?'

'People think it's easy when you just wake up one day, try to walk out into tall grass and some professor comes out, restricts you and says "Here, have a Pokemon that's stronger than a freakin' Rayquaza." Although Rayquaza is an urban myth, people still believe that the guardian of the skies still watches us and waits for the guardians of ground and water to start brawling. The legend is really stupid to me, like, orbs and shit? So stupid. But anyway, there isn't a professor in Petalburg city, all there is is a couple lakes, a school, and a park where everyone shows off their Pokemon and work out there. There is also a gym, but it was advised to stay away from it, I don't know why.'

As the bell for school rings I start walking towards my class, "Hydro-Basic". It's essentially the class for basic water type Pokemon, but since I don't have a Pokemon, I'm not allowed to interact with other students and their Pokemon. It's kind of a sob story but whatever. It was no suprise I see my spritely blonde best friend, Eyan, walking around the halls with his Zigzagoon on his shoulder biting on a Pecha Berry.

"Why does it still eat Pecha Berries? It's not even poisoned?" I say to my friend's obvious stupidity.

Eyan freezes and blurts out "Dude, I've told you, it loves these things," As the Zigzagoon finishes it's Berry it rummages through Eyan's backpack and comes back out onto his shoulder with yet another berry, only this time it's a Cheri Berry.

"Ran out?" I said.

"Yep."

"So how was your break" I say to him.

He pauses for a bit before he replied with "The usual, what about you?"

'I didn't really do anything on my break, except think about having a Mudkip and running around the different routes' I thought.

"Hey!" Eyan yelled, "I asked you a question."

"Oh," I laugh awkwardly, "I really did nothing,"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that story, I know you've been thinking about one thing," he said obviously hinting towards a lone girl in our classroom. The girl was kind of tall, she had brunette hair and was cute I must admit. Eyan always told me to do something with her, but I never want to. She's a pretty quiet girl, but she's really popular, the only thing is, she has this thing with studying, she always goes to her Abra for help and it does everything for her. I'm a bit jealous, but like I'd have an Abra, I'd prefer something awesome like a Machop instead.

"Whatever, like you haven't thought of your crush, what's her name again? Oh right, Serena" I say as a girl walks around the corner with a Skitty on her shoulder. I don't know what Eyan sees in her honestly, she's blonde and absolutely hopeless. She's clumsy and pretty stupid but I dont say that to Eyan.

"Shut up, she's coming" Eyan snapped at me while she walks past, "I'm gonna go talk to her,"

"Good luck with that dude, tell me how that turns out," I say holding in my laughter. As he walks over to her confidently I stand near a corner and glance at the girl in the classroom. She's pretty smart compared to Serena honestly, but she's pretty hopeless. I've really never had a thing for her, she just lives in a different town but we've known each other for years.

The final bell rings and I walk into class with the depressed looking Eyan. "Didn't work?" I say.

"Shut up turd-face." He replies.

* * *

So that concludes the first chapter of 'The Awakening'. I wanted to start of by saying thanks for actually taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me as a writer and I hope you enjoyed reading. Secondly, reviews of the story so far would be gladly appreciated, you can also leave OCs in there if you want a little spotlight. :P The story so far will start off giving a little bit of a background to Jet, Eyan and their lives. Jet, being the main protagonist, will be the main perspective of the story. With the mentioned 'FazzEagle' gym and school inspiration, I grazed over that with the school but later in the story... Well, I don't want to spoil anything.  
Point is, thanks a lot for reading and look forward to the next chapter!

~Storm


End file.
